Problem: Mrs. Smith teaches for $5\frac{1}{2}$ hours each day. If she teaches for six days, for how many total hours does Mrs. Smith teach?
Explanation: We can write $5\frac{1}{2}$ as $5+\frac{1}{2}=\frac{10}{2}+\frac{1}{2}=\frac{11}{2}$ hours. Then, we multiply the number of hours Mrs. Smith teaches per day by the number of days she teaches to find the total number of hours Mrs. Smith teaches. We have $\frac{11}{2}\cdot6=\frac{66}{2}=33$ hours. Therefore, Mrs. Smith teaches for a total of $\boxed{33}$ hours.